


Tied In Knots

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Filming, Intercrural Sex, Lipstick, M/M, Shibari, eros yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: While making a home movie, Victor decides he wants a change of pace. This, inevitably, leads to an interesting night for them both.





	Tied In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be linking the gorgeous art done by Krisrix (which this was written for!) as soon as possible! Keep an eye out for that!!

Evening was dim beyond the windows, the stars coming out and Victor watching Yuuri with his heart fluttering in his chest. Yuuri sucked his lower lip between his teeth, half smiling softly to himself as he fiddled with the video camera.

Victor rolled over on the bed.

Yuuri was so pretty. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he’d taken when they’d gotten home. It looked soft and fluffy and messy as it waved around his face. Yuuri was so cute when he was focused.

“Do you have the settings right?” Victor asked.

“Almost… got it…” Yuuri murmured, still fiddling. He pointed the camera at their nook, where the lighting was best, adjusting values and settings the way Phichit had taught him.

“So what kind of thing do you want to do?” Yuuri asked, glancing over. “I picked the last one, so you can decide.”

Victor tapped his lip. He rolled over again on the bed, looking around the room. There were so many options, so many ways to capture Yuuri’s beauty on camera.

Yuuri was always gorgeous when they had sex, but their private little movies gave him a reason to really show off. Yuuri thrived off of Victor watching him skate. When he was thinking about Victor watching these movies later? Victor had never seen Yuuri more radiant.

A coiled-up pile of red rope sat near the door. It was just a little bit of fun, or at least, they had started out that way. Now Yuuri’s competitive spirit and graceful touch shined through on a canvas other than ice— Victor himself.

“Shibari,” Victor murmured. He glanced up at Yuuri. “We don’t have one of me tied up yet.”

“That’s what you want?” Yuuri asked, sounding surprised. Maybe he’d expected Victor to want another video of Yuuri writhing on the sheets, undone by Victor’s fingers and a generous collection of toys.

But Victor wanted every facet of Yuuri. He wanted it all, everything his gorgeous Yuuri could give him. He wanted Yuuri lost in pleasure; he wanted to see the way Yuuri took control, wanted the flash of seduction in his eyes as he took the reins; he wanted Yuuri in every way and position and varied kama sutra fantasy under the sun.

Victor leveled a smile at Yuuri. “Please, love?” He dropped the pitch of his voice low, crooning softly now as he said, “Can you show me your true eros?”

Yuuri paused, looking at Victor with a questioning look. He slowly smiled, painfully sweet and endearing. Then the smile became pure sin.

“Just the ropes, Victor, or do you want a little extra?”

Victor grinned. “Do you have to ask? Surprise me.” The flicker of emotions over Yuuri’s face was delicious, something coy, beautiful uand sinful at once. Yuuri wore his heart on his sleeve, every thought and feeling written over his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

“We should tie you up first,” Yuuri muttered finally. He checked the camera one last time and stepped up to the ropes. “Are you wearing anything special?”

Victor looked down at himself. “Maybe just these?” he suggested, snapping the waistband of his black t-back. “I want to feel the ropes.”

Yuuri’s eyes darkened visibly, and he licked his lips, a kind of unconscious gesture he brushed off. “Okay, get in front of the camera, then.”

Victor settled on the floor. It was peaceful, being tied up by Yuuri— the slow, familiar drag of soft rope over his skin, the feather-light touch of Yuuri’s hands pulling it taut and twisting, weaving, knotting as they went.

Victor could feel himself sinking. His body felt so heavy like this. His eyes were half closed, but he kept them open just enough to watch Yuuri work.

“You’re getting so good at this,” he murmured. Not empty praise. Yuuri hated empty praise. This was genuine, from the depths of Victor’s heart, while Victor watched the spread of red over his skin.

He didn’t even twitch as Yuuri’s hands went further down, tickling over his abs, past his groin. The last few knots circled his thighs, framing his cock in rope. He could feel it every time he shifted, a lovely little tease, just like his Yuuri.

The ropes wrapped around his cock and balls, down his perineum, rubbing teasingly against his entrance as it circled back around his hips and thighs. 

Yuuri smiled. He stood up, leaving a kiss on Victor’s forehead. “I’ve had a good practice partner. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Victor nodded slowly, already feeling himself fall into a hazy, dreamlike state. He couldn't move like this. His Yuuri had tied him just tight enough that he couldn’t wiggle, but not so tight that it would cut off circulation. The delicate balance was as much art as the knots over his chest, as much of a show of trust as the times when Victor tied Yuuri’s skates.

His eyes were still closed when he heard the soft footfalls over the carpet. The camera made a quiet chirp as it began recording.

Victor smiled and hummed. His eyes slid open slowly.

Yuuri stood before Victor, wearing nothing save for one of Victor’s shirts, unbuttoned. His cock was half hard between his thighs.

He’d even left his glasses in the bathroom, exchanging them for sharp winged eyeliner. Calf garters held his socks up, and…

Victor was almost drooling. The Louboutin heels Victor had purchased for Yuuri. The slim fit of the narrow heels made his legs look longer. They were shiny, gorgeous in the dim room as light caught along them, shimmering red.

And then those telltale red soles.

Yuuri batted his eyes, and Victor couldn’t breathe. There was a sway in Yuuri’s step, a graceful swish of his hips as he sauntered forward. Victor didn’t see even a single flicker of doubt. Yuuri had found his resolve between a camera, his own desires, and a pair of 700 USD shoes.

He crouched in front of Victor, half smiling. Victor couldn’t move as Yuuri reached out, patting Victor on the cheek, appraising him with a fond look. Then Yuuri stood. The toe of his heels touched Victor’s chest, pushing his back against the wall, before Yuuri stepped back, moving where Victor could see better.

“Yuuri,” Victor rasped.

Yuuri turned to give the camera a good look at his Louboutins before he sauntered close again.

The heel nudged against Victor’s straining cock. Yuuri traced the line of the bulge with his toe, following the bright red rope. Victor whined under his breath.

“Surprised, Vitya?” Yuuri asked. “But I have you right where I want you. Let’s have some fun, okay, my love?”

He petted Victor’s hair. The nook they were settled in had a ledge set into the wall, and Yuuri sat on this ledge, wrapping his leg around Victor’s shoulders. A little bit of shifting, and Yuuri’s thighs framed Victor’s head.

When Victor leaned to one side, the thigh pillowed his head perfectly. Victor hummed softly, wriggling in the ropes a bit in his own eagerness. Fingers raked Victor’s hair back from his face, Yuuri’s gentle touch over Victor’s scalp like heaven.

“This is your favorite place, isn’t it?” Yuuri murmured. “Between my legs, right where you belong. Will you show me how much you love me? Will you make me feel good?”

Victor murmured eagerly, “Yes, yes, Yuuri, my love,” under his breath, tipping his head back. Ropes held him fast, keeping his squirming to a minimum. But at the edge of their limits, he was able to press kisses along Yuuri’s thighs.

The skin was warm and smooth, soft with the lotion Victor lovingly applied each morning. He loved to make his Yuuri feel good, loved when his Yuuri showed off like this, wore that sexy smirk with a confidence he only had for Victor and the cameras.

Yuuri ran his thumb over Victor’s lower lip, tracing the kisses Victor sucked into his skin.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, so softly Victor almost missed it. “I love you so much. Now show me how you love me?”

The confidence was cracking. Yuuri’s Eros was weakening, and Victor wouldn’t stand for it. He tipped his head back as far as it would go, until he could just kiss the head of Yuuri’s cock.

The head was salty and bitter, shiny with a drop of precum leaking from the tip. Victor wrapped his lips around it like it was his favorite treat.

Yuuri let out a pretty, breathless sound as Victor sucked him off. Yuuri’s head fell back, and Victor nuzzled his cheeks deeper into Yuuri’s thighs. Ropes bit at his wrists with the sweetest kind of pain, a constant reminder of Yuuri’s power over him in this moment, the control.

Yuuri stroked his fingers down Victor’s neck, over his shoulders, down the thin red ropes. Pretty sighs of pleasure slipped out his lips as Victor sucked his cock. Yuuri controlled how deep Victor took him, featherlight touches guiding Victor’s head so it bobbed sweetly on his cock.

Yuuri’s every touch left goosebumps up Victor’s skin. Yuuri guided him back off his cock, tracing his fingers over Victor’s suck-swollen lips. “You look so gorgeous like this.”

Victor groaned and squirmed as Yuuri tipped Victor’s head back against Yuuri’s thighs again.

Yuuri’s thighs squeezed, applying pressure to his head. Victor was seized by the wild desire to let Yuuri crush his head between those thighs.

Yuuri’s heels touched the bare skin of Victor’s chest. The sharp tip trailed up his pec, over the ropes. He hooked the heel into the ropes, tugging softly at one of the bindings. He was showing off for the camera, Victor thought wildly, his cock achingly hard as he watched the show.

Yuuri was showing off for him.

Victor heard a cap come off a tube of lipstick. “It’s the same color as the ropes,” Yuuri mused.

“You’re so sexy,” Victor crooned, looking up into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri smirked. He pressed the tip of the lipstick against Victor’s lower lip, teasing as he let the waxy color stain the skin. Victor’s head flopped against his thigh. Yuuri, Yuuri, his Yuuri, his sexy Yuuri, his beloved…

He groaned and squirmed as Yuuri finished putting the lipstick on him. The underwear he wore were painfully tight over his cock, the front wet with precum. It was too tight, unsatisfying, preventing any real pleasure from friction. The ropes held his cock tight through the fabric  

“Yuuri, my love, please,” Victor panted. He pressed frantic kisses to Yuuri’s thighs, leaving prominent red marks over the shadow of hickeys that would darken with time. “Please, let me go, let me return the favor,” he groaned.

Yuuri clucked his tongue with a smile. “Maybe in a few minutes,” he said, guiding Victor back onto his cock. Victor closed his eyes with a moan, eagerly sucking Yuuri back between his lips. “This is my night tonight, don’t forget that.”

Yuuri unfolded his legs from around Victor’s body, and Victor whined softly as he was left cold without the physical contact. Yuuri’s cock slipped from his lips.

Yuuri didn’t leave him alone long, pushing Victor forward. His chest hit the carpet, his head turned to the side where he could still see the steady red light of the camera. Yuuri shifted him onto his knees and shoulders, his ankles still bound together by ropes, his hands still tied behind his back.

It was such a present reminder of his reality, of this moment. Victor had never been so utterly at Yuuri’s mercy, so trapped by ropes and Yuuri’s love. He could feel it all around him as Yuuri pressed kisses to his spine. Fingers trailed up his hips, following the lines of the crisscrossing ropes over Victor’s skin.

The ropes chafed Victor’s wrists, all the struggling and straining wearing the skin raw, and yet Victor lived for the feeling. He loved the constant reminder of Yuuri’s control, of Yuuri’s beautiful touch, of the fire in Yuuri’s eyes as he tied every knot.

Yuuri folded his body over Victor’s. His cock was a cruel tease between Victor’s thighs.

Victor heard the snap of a lubricant bottle opening. Cold lube spilled over Victor’s ass and thighs in messy spurts, like release on his skin, and Yuuri spread it with his fingers over every inch of Victor’s ass and thighs until it formed a perfect, slippery layer. It soaked into the thong, and Yuuri pulled the slick-soaked cloth out of the way to smooth it into the crevice between Victor's cheeks. 

Yuuri sucked kisses into Victor’s shoulders as he mounted Victor.

“Aaaah,” Victor breathed softly, eyes closing. “Fuck me, Yuuri.”

Something hot and hard pressed at Victor’s thighs. Yuuri ground his hips. His cock poked between Victor’s legs, slippery and warm as it pushed between muscle, against the fabric of Victor's underwear.

Yuuri’s hands splayed over Victor’s spine. They were warm, trembling slightly at the touch. Eros was never the easiest state for Yuuri. He was enticing without effort, and yet his mind always warred against the idea of being desirable, spoke insidious messages of never quite measuring up, of falling short, of being the imposter in a situation where he wasn’t fit to be.

Victor let every trace of love and pride fill his words, let them swell with affection for the beautiful monster he had awoken. “Yuuri, you’re perfectly eros, my beautiful Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s hands clenched against the small of Victor’s back. He could feel the stutter of surprise as Yuuri paused behind him. Lips met his shoulder again, more sure now. Victor’s heart soared; Yuuri’s pace suddenly sped up, emboldened by words Yuuri could feel were genuine.

Victor let out a sharp gasp as fingers curled into his hair, Yuuri’s breath huffing in his ear as his hips went wild. Victor could feel the drag of Yuuri’s cock over skin and cloth and soft rope, feel the touch at his back, between his legs. Victor writhed.

His position left him helpless, and Yuuri used it to full advantage now, thrusting into the messy, lube-slick span between Victor’s thighs, soaking through the underwear and grinding with teasing friction against where Victor wanted it most.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor pled, losing his words, losing sense as Yuuri stuttered against him. Yuuri drew back, cock slipping from between Victor’s thighs. Warm spurts of Yuuri’s release covered Victor’s back.

Marking him as Yuuri’s.

Yuuri helped Victor onto his side on the floor, curling in on himself from the ropes holding him immobile. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s cheek. He left a kiss on his temple, and a teasing touch against Victor’s rock hard cock.

“Yuuri, please,” Victor huffed, delirious with arousal, with the overwhelming, crashing feeling of just how much he loved his Yuuri.

Yuuri crooned in his ear. With a featherlight touch, he pushed Victor’s hair back from his face, the other hand cupping the bulge between the bright red ropes. “We’ll worry about this later when I ride you. For now, why don’t you stay there and look pretty while I go get some toys… A vibrator inside you, I think? Something buzzing away and teasing you while your cock fills me up.” Yuuri smiled, as though relishing the thought. 

Yuuri blew a kiss to the camera as he left. Victor shivered and leaned back, smiling wide at the camera. Completely at Yuuri's mercy like this. Was there anything better? Of course not. 

He was a lucky, lucky man. 


End file.
